Wrong location
by Skyggedrage
Summary: When two strange boys stumbles out of the shadows, badly wounded in Snape's lesson chaos is sure to follow. Harry just hopes that this year he is not going to be involved in it! But that is not likely with friends as nosey as his. Set in Harry's 3rd year and after boO.
1. Chapter 1: A perfectly normal day

Chapter 1: A perfectly normal day

Harry's pov

It was a perfectly normal day. I had potion with Snape until the lunch break, and it is the subject I dread the most. For some reason Snape always found a flaw with my potion he could point out for the rest of the class to hear. My potion was not even the worst! Goyle's potion was at the moment oozing a thick green smoke, and not the smooth silver it is supposed to, but the Slytherins never got points taken away. At least my potion had a grey smoke I though bitterly. Hermione's potion was as always perfect, but Snape haven't bothered to notice.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden chill and a dimming of the lights. At my left Ron shivered and I could feel the rest of the class move around uneasily. Suddenly Hermione grabbed my arm and looked scared at the corner. All the shadows in the room seemed to creep to that corner until they became more solid, and two persons stumbled out. A gasp could be heard from all in the room, but the boys only had eyes for each other. Or rather the blond only had eyes for the sick looking one, who looked like he was about to pass out. They were both injured but the dark haired one seemed to have it the worst. He was deadly pale and had a slash on his stomach and a nasty injury on his head. He was leaning on the other one who kept his arms around him "I'm sorry this isn't camp…" The pale boy stuttered before closing is eyes and going limb in the arms of the blond.

"No no no this is not happening" blondie muttered while sinking to the ground, and gently placed the passed-out boy on the floor. He did not seem to notice the deep slash in his arm that went from his shoulder to his elbow even though it was bleeding a lot. His eyes were now darting around the room seemingly to analyze the situation. When he spotted the blackboard with our ingredients and instructions his mouth dropped. I could understand that, after all it was not ordinary muggle things that were written there. "_3 pinches of firesalt, 1 chopped_ _asphodel, 2 spoons fairy essence…. _But it only took a few seconds before he overcame the shock and turned his eyes to the only adult in the room.

Snape had drawn his wand and was pointing it at the boys in a threatening way. However, the stranger did not seem to realize that. "I need unicorn milk. Do you have some?" His voice was clear and left no room for debate. I have never heard anyone talk to Snape like that before and half expected him to give the blond boy detention. "How much do you need." he asked instead, seemingly surprised at this turn of events. "9 drops" The answer came without hesitation. "Are you sure…" Snape never got to finish his sentence before the strange boy said

"Yes I am sure, now do you have it or not? I need to make a unicorn draught now or he will vanish!" I now saw that the other boy was even paler than before and was starting to become transparent. Snape must have realized the urgency too because he went straight to his own ingredients and took a small bottle. "It takes days to make potions with unicorn milk" Snape drawls. "It is a delicate ingredient" The blond glanced briefly at the potion teacher. "I have already made some of the draught, and I can speed up the process a bit. The outcome will not be as effective, but it is better than nothing, and it is not like there is any other choice!" At the last was said in desperation. Snape just hummed an agreement and placed a fresh cauldron on his desk.

Never before have I seen someone make a potion that fast before. Snape and the boy worked well together and the only sound in the room came from the boy when he asked after things he did not have in his bag. After 15 minutes he carefully filled a vial with the draught. He then held it in both his hands and started to hymn! Snape opened his mouth to question him, but before he could make a sound, the vial started to shine. "Father please help me. Please let this work" the blond boy chanted. A warm feeling filled the room and chased away the chill and uneasiness the strangers' arrival had brought.

When the vial stopped glowing the boy sat down next to the other boy who was almost gone by this point. Blondie started to let the potion drop into the mouth but the first couple of drops went right through him and left wet spots on the floor. "Come back to me sunshine, you can do it. You been through worse remember? And you always manage to come out on top." I don't know if it was the gentle encouragement that worked but the next drop did not land on the floor. A sob escaped blondies lips "Thank the gods" he cried. Slowly as the potion was poured down his lips the boy started to look more soiled. The blond was crying freely now.

Snape cleared his throat "I believe now would be a good time for you to go to the hospital wing" he said with a look on the wounded arm. The boy dried his eyes with the back of his hand. "Yes, this needs to be stitched if I don't want to lose the use of my fingers." He said it in such a matter of fact voice that I almost didn't question his choice of treatment. "Did he just say he wanted stiches?" Hermione whispered to me. "He just made a magical potion and now he wants muggle treatment?!" Ron uttered his trademark "Bloody hell" in disbelief. Their whispering drew the attention of the blond. My eyes met his crystal-clear blue eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something but pulled a roll out of his bag instead.

"Where are we?" he asked while bandaging his arm. The question was not asked to anybody in particular. "You're at Hogwarts" I blurted out without thinking. "Quiet Potter!" Snape snapped. He glared at me like he wanted to take points away, but reluctantly turned his focus back at the two strangers in the room. "A more appropriate question would be "who are you", but we do not have time for that. Your _friend_ there needs proper treatment." Snape took out his wand again and pointed it to the boy on the floor.

"Hey woah wait a minute! What are you doing?" the blond rushed in front of Snape, so he stood between the teacher and the unconscious boy. "I was going to levitate him to the hospital wing before you interrupted. How else would you propose to move him up the stairs?" Snape responded sarcastically. "I'll carry him." The blond had a stubborn look on his face like he dared Snape to tell him he couldn't. "I won't let you wave your weird stick at him!"

Snape's expression would have been funny at any other time, but the seriousness of the situation ruined it for most. Ron still snickered disbelieving at hearing a wand being called a weird stick and Snape's reaction. The teacher found his calm demeanor again. "As you will, but if you pass out too, I will wave my _wand_ at both of you." The stranger nodded in reluctant agreement and went to pick up his friend.

I suppose the adrenalin had worn out because the blond had lost all color in his face and swayed dangerously when he lifted the other boy. His voice was however steady when he told Snape to lead the way. Snape turned his sharp gaze towards the class before they went trough the door. "You will spend the remaining time of this lessen cleaning up and writing an essay on the uses of unicorn milk." The boy looked at the class and mouthed a "sorry" before he followed Snape out the door.

The door had barely closed before the class erupted in voices. "What was that and how did they get here?" Ron demanded to know. "They must have somehow apparated into the school." I tried to reason "They can't apparate on schoolgrounds, and they didn't have wards." Hermione was quick to shot down my theory. "I have never seen magic like that before. And to use wandless magic when they are so young…" She got a far away look in her eyes. Ron agreed with her "They looked around our age!" The young witch stared to pack her things away. "I'm going to the library to see if I can find anything about wandless magic like theirs. I'll see you later." With that she was out the door too. Ron rolled his eyes at her "Of course she's going to the library... What do you think will happen to them." he asked "I don't know but I don't think they're good news. When they came here it almost felt like a dementor. It became colder and I couldn't think anything happy." I shuddered at the memory and Ron squished my shoulder in sympathy. He knew how much the dementors affected me. "Dumbledore will take care of them" he said reassuring. I really hoped that was true because what we had just witness was scary and strange, and I didn't want anything to do with it.

**Authors note: ** **So this is my first fan fiction! I don't think it was half bad, but I would really like to hear your opinions so please leave a review :D I don't know where this story is going, so if you have any ideas you're more than welcome share them. And if anybody would like to be my beta please send me a message! I would like someone to share my ideas with and one who's willing to fix my gramma and spelling mistakes. But when all this is said and done, I just hope you enjoyed this chapter xD **

**Sincerely yours**

**Skyggedrage **


	2. Chapter 2: I fight the nurse

**The story takes place after BoO and during Harry's 3****rd**** year.**

Chapter 2: I fight the nurse

Will's pov

My legs were burning as I followed the weirdly dressed man (seriously what's with the cape?). After all I was carrying Nico who may not be that big but he still weighed enough to hurt my bag and legs, not to mention my wounded arm while I was lifting him up the stairs. But there was no way I would let the stranger preform some weird magic on my unconscious boyfriend! I don't know if we were extremely unlucky to have landed in this strange place with strange people who we don't know. They seemed nice enough at the moment, but this could also just be a trap, as a demigod you can never be too careful. I knew some of the people here could do magic to some extend at least, the potions the kids were cooking up can't be made by mere mortals, and they were using ingredients not found in the mortal world. Not to mention the weird fellow were waving a ward around like he thought he was Merlin. But it could also be we were really lucky to have landed some place where we might get help. I looked at Nico as I held him in my arms. I have always thought he looked peaceful and cute when he slept, but right now he just looked like he was dead. The thought made me want to through up. Nico is not dead, I told myself, and he is not dying while I'm around! I held him a little tighter and walked faster. I could feel his shallow breaths and found a little comfort in hearing his heartbeat so close to me.

The Weird Guy and I haven't talked while we were walking up what felt like endless stairs, but I had a question that was burning to get out. "Hey um… how much longer till we are at the hospital wing?" He seemed like the type of guy you would call sir, but right now I couldn't really care less. My vision was starting to get blurry and the blood loss did not make me smarter… My normally logical brain was shutting down, and Survival Brain was taking its place. Survival Brain did not have time for good manners and other unnecessary stuff.

"We're almost there" Weird Guy drawls. Geez that's specific, thanks a lot. My ADHD brain was on high alert because of my survival instincts, and therefore working on full power. Unfortunately, since there was no immediately danger it was focusing on all the wrong things, like how I should give Weird Guy a new name. He was very pale so perhaps something about how he's lacking D vitamin. Focus I scold myself, now is not the time for medical nicknames.

We arrived at our destination before I could ask him about his real name. A little plump woman hurried over as soon as she saw us. "Oh dear what happened to you? Professor Snape why aren't you levitating the poor boy?" I almost felt bad for Weird Guy, or Snape as she called him, after all it was my fault he was getting scold now. But I shouldn't worry too much for the guy, because the small woman was already moving on.

"Place him over here." She pointed to the nearest bed. "No" I said "He needs to lay in a bed by the window. He has to be in direct sun light to heal properly." The woman's eyes widened at my disobedience and she frowned at me. I think she's used to getting her way, but something in my face must have told her I wouldn't take no for an answer. That or she just thought I would collapse if I didn't put Nico down soon. "The one over there is bathed in sun light for most of the day." I carefully placed Nico in the assigned bed and stumbled over to a chair standing by the bed. "Now let's have a look at him." The small woman said. I assumed she was the school nurse since she was the only one here, and she was wairing an old school nurse uniform that look misplaced on her old body. I had to fight to get up in front of the bed again when she took out her wand. "No, you're not gonna use some magic on him that I don't know, he needs stiches!" The nurse turned bright red in anger.

"Now listen here young man! Your friend over there is bleeding out and you want me to use some unsafe muggle technique? I won't stand for that. Imagine what the parents would say if they heard I was experimenting with unusual methods. Not to mention the risk it puts the student in! I won't hear any more of this foolishness. Now move aside so I can do my job!"

It was stupid not to let this magical person heal Nico, who was lethally injured, but if she hurt him, on purpose or by accident I would never forgive myself for letting her near him. But Nico was still on death door even if he was not fading anymore and I did not have the time to fight with the nurse. I need proof that she would really help him, and that she was capable enough to not just worsen his situation.

"Heal my arm first." It was the best solution I could come up with.

"Did you not hear me? Your friend is seriously injured!"

"I need to know you're really gonna heal him, and that you're good enough, before I let you anywhere near him with that stick of yours."

"Good enough!?" she yelled "I have never been disrespected like that before and by a student none the less!"

The Snape guy had apparently decided to end our little feud. "He is not a student here Poppy. And I believe it will be over quicker if you just do as he says." The nurse, Poppy, must have respected Snape a lot since she bit back another angry resort and went over to hold my arm instead. She was still furious and glared like she would rather throw me out the window than heal me.

"All right let get this over with." The nurse flickered her wand quickly over my bandaged, and it came of by itself! I already figured out they had magic, but it was still surprising to see it in action. "That's quite a nasty wound you got there, how did you get it?" she eyed me suspiciously. "We got in a fight with an angry dog." I lied fast but stupidly, the wound looked nothing like a dog bite or scratch. Why did my father have to be the god of truth? She obliviously didn't believe me, but to my luck she didn't press the matter further. Instead she flicked her ward and chimed "Voks" and my flesh started to mend itself! It was a very fascinating experience to see my body heal itself at that speed, my eyes must have been as round as the moon. Not even nectar or ambrosia heals that effectively.

"Now drink this" the witch snapped at me "It will help you regenerate the blood you lost." She pointed her wand at a closet and then pointed it at me while she spoke. A few seconds later a red vial came flying towards me and landed in my hand. I drowned the liquid in one go and was proud of not shuttering at the taste.

"Now the wound is not completely healed since I cannot use a mending charm on such a big flesh wound without it scarring horribly, but I have closed the outer layer so it won't get infected and you won't bleed out. You'll need to keep your arm still for a couple of days." The nurse talked quickly, and I really had to focus to keep up with her. "Have I passed your test now?" she asked angrily.

"Yeah sorry about that." I scratched my neck feeling sheepish "But you can never be too careful." I stepped aside so she could get to Nico's side. She hurried over with a new vial and tried to make Nico drink it. Nico didn't make it easy for her and turned away in his sleep. "No" he muttered "Not… Will…"

A warm feeling spread in my stomach at his words. He didn't want to drink it if it wasn't from me. "Here let me do that, then you can do your voodoo with the wound in his stomach." The witch sniffed in distaste at her magic being called voodoo, but she gave me the medicine. We switched place so I was standing by Nico's head and she was by his stomach. I turned his face towards me and shivered when I felt how much darkness there still was in him. "Come on Neeks I need you to drink this for me. Do you think you can do that love?" I talk in a soothing voice until he relaxed, and I could open his mouth and pour the medicine in. I quickly placed my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't spit the foul-tasting liquid out again. I didn't move my hand before I could see he had swallowed.

"It's not the first time you have done this." Poppy was done with her spell and was now looking at me thoughtfully. I shock my head "I work at the infirmary back home." I didn't feel like explaining that I run the infirmary with my siblings, so I didn't say anything else. "You still need to heal the injury in his head" I reminded her. This seemed to bring her out of her musing. "Yes of course." She moved to feel Nico's forehead but pulled her hand away again with a loud gasp. "Merlin's beard! How can there be so much darkness in such a small boy!?"

"I'll deal with his darkness, you just do your healing thing" I said irritated at her delay.

"How will you _deal with his darkness_ as you put it?"

I decided to demonstrate instead of answering her, so I took Nico's hand and started a healing hymn. Our combined hands began to glow faintly, and I could feel my warmth chase away some of the darkness within Nico. I was too focused on my task to see how Poppy reacted, but soon after I could _feel_ her magic healing my boyfriend. It's difficult to explain how, it was just something that wasn't me or Nico. It didn't feel malicious in fact it felt keen on helping, so I didn't try to chase it out like I did with the darkness.

I don't know how much time had passed when I opened my eyes again. The hymn had drained all my energy and I felt like I could sleep where I stood.

"Sit down dear." the witch fussed "You look like you're ready to pass out" She guided me to the chair beside Nico's bed. "How did you do that? I have never heard of anyone healing with music. And the language you sang in, what was it? It was quite extraordinary and look how much better your friend is!" She had fetched a glass of water while she talked. I accepted it gratefully and drained it in one swing. I looked to my left and saw that she was right. Nico didn't look like a corpse anymore and his wounds were closed, he had regained some of his color, so now he was just normal pale not the sickly bluish pale.

"Thank you for saving him" I said instead of answering her questions that I hadn't really heard anyway. The nurse stopped her ramblings "We saved him together." She replied with a small smile. Apparently I wasn't on her bad side anymore I thought happily. I liked the old nurse, she was stubborn but knew her stuff.

Snape had disappeared while we were busy healing Nico. I hadn't even noticed that he had left the room I thought tiredly. Poppy hummed a quiet melody while she cleaned up. The sound was calming, and I could feel myself drift of to sleep. Then the door opened, and the shock chased away my precious rest.

"Dumbledore! I'm so glad you're here." The witch exclaimed.

"Professor Snape told me you found yourself in quite the pickle my dear Poppy." The newcomer was an old man with the longest beard I have ever seen. He was dressed in a very flamboyant purple robe and was wearing a matching hat that made him seem even taller then he already was. His blue eyes had a glint of mischief as he turned his attention to me. "You must be the young man who picked a fight with dear madam Pomfrey"

**Authors note: And scene! I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. It was fun to write in Will's pov. I really tried to get into the mind of a panicking demigod. I hope you noticed that the style was different than when I wrote Harry's pov. If you did like this then please leave a review. It really makes my day when you do. I was wearing the biggest smile after I read the reviews from last chapter. My classmates even asked my why I was so happy xD. And if there was something you thought I could have done better, then please tell me. I am still learning how to right a good story and I appreciate all the criticism you might have for me. As I said last Chapter I don't really have a plan for where I want this story to go, so if you have any suggestions feel free to message me :D**

**Love**

**Skyggedrage**


	3. Chapter 3: I really wish I could lie

Chapter 3: I really wish I could lie

Will's pov

_The newcomer was an old man with the longest beard I have ever seen. He was dressed in a very flamboyant purple robe and was wearing a matching hat that made him seem even taller then he already was. His blue eyes had a glint of mischief as he turned his attention to me. "You must be the young man who picked a fight with dear Madam Pomfrey"_

"Uhm I'm sorry?" The Newcomer confused me, so my apology came out as a question even though I were sorry for yelling at Poppy, when she was just trying to do her job. But his whole attire threw me off course, normally when people wore as eccentric clothes as this Dumbledore, they were monsters in disguise. Monsters had for some reason never a good taste in clothes or make-up. Not to mention that he was freakishly tall. It was all clues a seasoned half-blood would be wary of, but for some reason I didn't get any monster-y vibes from Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey seemed to like him, so for the moment I decided that he wasn't a threat.

The nurse came to my rescue "You mustn't be too angry with him Professor. He was after all just trying to protect his friend." I was really glad that I got on her good side!

"Perhaps the young man would like a chance to explain the situation himself?" The old man was looking at me like I was some kind of fascinating bug he hadn't seen before, but I could recognize an olive branch when I was handed one. My sleep deprived brain was however not cooperative, and my next words was far from tactic.

"What kind of professor are you?" I could have smacked myself. In my head I could picture the olive branch burning away.

But Lady Fortuna took mercy on me (for the first time ever) and the man Dumbledore just laughed at my question. "You're absolutely right my boy. We have forgotten our manners. My name is Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am the headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, the school you are standing in right now."

"Will Solace" My name felt anticlimactic next to his and I must admit I was a bit astonished, but damn his childhood must have been rough with a name like that. We shook hands and the professor gestured to the chair I had left.

"Now Mr. Solace would you be so kind to explain what happened to you and your friend and how you got into my school. And why you would yell at poor Madam Pomfrey." The last part was added with a bit of humor, but it was the only part I could answer without lying. I sat down again, and Dumbledore pointed his wand at another chair that came flying towards him. I folded my arms while he sat down as well.

"I couldn't just let anybody preform strange voodoo on my heavily injured boyfriend." The headmaster's expression changed to one of chook, and I frowned. I really hope I wasn't dealing with a homophobe, it was the last thing I need right now!

"I'm sorry my boy, but it would not be wise for you and your friend to go around and announce your relationship."

"Why not?" I knew I sounded angry, but I had fought too much to get Nico to accept himself and our relationship to let some old bigot ruin it. But to my surprise the old man turned serious and said in a sorrowful tone:

"I'm afraid the wizarding world is still somewhat behind when it comes to the matter of acceptance."

Madam Pomfrey came up behind Professor Dumbledore and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Not everyone shares the old families' values, and don't you worry young man, I'll keep your secret." she said to me, but I noticed that she squeezed the old man's shoulder. I wanted to tell them that my sexuality really wasn't a secret and it shouldn't have to be in the 21st century, but she changed the topic before I could open my mouth.

"Headmaster I think you should ask young Mr. Solace about his healing song. I have never seen anything like it" The old nurse said wishfully. Dumbledore patted her hand.

"Of course, Madam Pomfrey you're right as always. Mr. Solace what can you tell me about your abilities? From what I have heard it seemed like very strong and complicated wandless magic that not even adult wizards can preform. But you can, and you don't even seem to know what wand magic is, if your voodoo comment is anything to go on. Now can you explain to me how that is?" the old wizard folded his hands under his chin and looked at me thoughtfully.

I squirmed in my seat. This was really really bad. I knew I couldn't just reveal the demigod world to these strangers I just met, our very survival depended on secrecy. If the mortal world found out about us, they would see us as a threat or experiment on us to figure out our powers, that is just the way human nature is. Everything unknown is frightening. These people had magic and must be hiding from the mortal world as well, but that did not make them friends. There must be a reason why we had never heard of them before. The gods must have kept us apart like they did with the two camps. But then why were Nico and I here? The whole situation was giving me a headage and I wished Nico was awake. He would have handled all of this much better than me. He did after all have more experience than me at keeping worlds secret from each other. I decided to just give them some half-truths, after all the best lies had some truth in them.

"Uh my healing hymn is a family gift I suppose, it was my brother who taught me how to do it. I don't know where he got it from, and it is too late to ask him." All of this was correct. When I first came to camp Michael Yew discovered my healing abilities and taught me all he knew, so I could help out in the infirmary from a young age.

"Then how did you get in here? It is impossible to apparat on school grounds."

"That would be Nico's gift. I think it will be better if you have him explain it, he can do it better than I can." So far I was doing alright I thought, I haven't told a lie but not the whole truth either.

"Can you tell me where you're from?"

"We're from the US" I answered fast, thinking I got an easy way out, but the Professor raised an eyebrow at my vague reply. "We both live in a camp for uhm… troubled kids… out side of New York." That was technically not a lie, most kids at Camp was troubled in some way.

"Troubled kids you say… interesting. Perhaps you could be?" Dumbledore was muttering to himself and seemed far away in his musings. I felt like it took forever for him to come back from his thoughts even though it probably only took a couple of minutes.

"When do you think your friend will wake up?"

"In a couple of days" I said sadly. "He sleeps a lot when he pushes himself too much. That reminds me, I'll need to feed him while he sleeps, do you think it would be okay for me to go to the kitchens?" My stomach stated to growl just as I mentioned food, I had after all not eaten anything since yesterday, so sue me there were nothing I could do about it. "I'll pay for it of course"

Dumbledore laughed quietly at my desperation. "Young man as long as you're not a threat to my students, food shall be provided to you freely. And you mean no harm, right?"

"Of course not sir."

"Then let us continue this conversation when your friend wakes up. I'll show you the way to the kitchens so you can get some food. Lunch is over by now, but the kitchen staff is very helpful." The old man rose from his chair and gestured for me to follow him. I would be happy to go with him after all he was showing me the way to food. (This was my hungry stomach speaking, normally you should never go with strangers when they promise you food!) But when I stood up, I lost my sight for a moment and started to sway. I would have felled right on my face had Dumbledore not supported me.

"This will just be a quick trip to the kitchens then I'm sure Madam Pomfrey won't mind if you borrowed one of the beds." I nodded tiredly and followed the wizard out the door.

The journey around the castle was a blur to me and I don't remember anything till we stopped in front of a painting of a fruit basket. I most have looked very confused, but Dumbledore just winked at me and went over and tickled the pear. I started to wonder if I already was sleeping when the pear began to laugh, and a secret door opened. But I'm pretty sure even I can't dream up anything this weird. And If this was my dream then my head wouldn't be hurting so much, and Nico would be on this expedition with me. I signed, that meant this was reality, yay me…

I was almost certain I was hallucinating when we went past the door. (I really changed my mind a lot on whether this was real or not) In the kitchen about a hundred small creatures were busy working. Some were cleaning and others were preparing dinner, but as soon as one of the creatures greeted the Headmaster, they all stop what they were doing and turned their attention to us. It was really unnerving to be the center of attention when the audience was the size of small child, and their eyes were freakishly large.

One of the small creatures stepped forward and spoke "Master is there anything you request?"

The old wizard put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me up in front of the creature. "This is Will solace and he is in need of your assistance. Will this is the house elves of Hogwarts, they will help you find proper food for your friend. It was nice to meet you young Mr. Solace, but I really have to get back to my office. We will talk again when your friend wakes up." With that he was out the door and left me alone with the small army of house elves, as he called them.

A female elf with big brown eyes came up to me. "Would you like some tea sir?" She was carrying a tray with a cup of tea and a small stack of cookies. "Uhm thank you." It didn't take long for me to attack the cookies, even if they were not the healthiest choice for my empty stomach.

"The headmaster said you needed our help"

"Yes I need food that can be eaten without chewing for my friend who's in a coma like state, and I haven't eaten since yesterday so if you have some food to spare…" I didn't get to finish my question before the small creatures started to move around hectically.

"The young sir hasn't eaten sine yesterday!" the phrase was repeated trough out the kitchen. For a moment it looked like chaos had conquered the small army of elves, but then a plate of potatoes with gravy, chicken and green beans was placed in front of me, before I could form I coherent though.

"We hope everything is to your liking sir. If not, then we can prepare something else."

"No this is perfect thank you." I was so hungry I just sat on the nearest small chair and eat with gusto. The elves were cooking a veggie soup while I eat, but there were always one of them keeping an eye on me in case I wanted something. It was not a situation I had ever been in, and it unnerved me somewhat. I can't imagine anyone being so happy to serve others as these small creatures were, and it somehow felt unnatural, like they had no other choice but to be happy with their jobs. When I studied them a bit more, I could see that all of them were wearing rags or cloths made of mismatching patches.

The female elf, who served me tea and cookies when I first got here, were the one who was currently keeping an eye on me. I tried to catch her attention.

"Excuse me uhm... miss"

The tiny elf looked at me with her big eyes. "Are you talking to me master?" I nodded, and she suddenly started to giggle. "The young sir called me miss. You are too polite sir." She stopped giggling but now she was beaming at me instead. "What can I do for you sir?"

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course sir" She nodded her head fiercely so her batwing-ears flapped.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Tabby sir" She seemed pleasantly surprised at my question.

"Hey Tabby, my name is Will. Can you tell me why none of you are wearing real clothes?" Tabby gasped horrified. "It is very offensive to offer a house elf clothe sir. That means they haven't been doing a good enough job and you don't want them around anymore. If master Dumbledore gave Tabby clothe Tabby wouldn't have a home anymore." Her eyes filled with tears, and hastily I apologized.

"I'm sorry Tabby I didn't mean to upset you. I just don't know anything about house elves, and I was wondering if you were happy with serving dinner all your life." Tabby dried her eyes in her improvised rag dress.

"You are very kind master Will, but you mustn't misunderstand. It is the greatest honor for a house elf to be working at Hogwarts, and we're all very happy."

"I'm glad you're happy Tabby." I still though the house elves behaved like they were indoctrinated in some kind of cult, but Tabby seemed to be genuinely happy here. I decided I wanted to talk to Dumbledore about the house elves behavior and working conditions next time I saw him!

"Here is the soup for your friend sir" A new elf handed me a warm container, before hurrying away.

"Thank you very much" I called after him. "Tabby do you think you can show me the way to the hospital wing? I can't remember the way." Tabby beamed at me again. "Of course Mr. Will! Right this way." I turned around and thanked all the house elves for their help, before I left the kitchen.

"You made yourself a friend of the house elves sir Will" Tabby smiled gratefully to me "Not a lot of people thank us for our services."

"You deserve to be appreciated" I said but though with regret at how I never thanked Hestia for taking care of the fire, before I saw Nico do it. I decided then that I would never take anyone for granted.

"Here we are sir. If you ever need help for anything then just call Tabby." With a snap of her fingers she was gone, and I stood alone outside the door to the hospital wing with the cooling soup.

**Author's note: **

**Tadaa that was chapter 3. The longest chapter yet! I hope you like it :D I have good news to all my lovely followers, I now have a plan for this story! I have planned out most of the plot and an ending, but you can still send me a message if you have any ideas though, since it is always a good idea to get others input. I believe that is the way to go to get the best results, not just when it comes to writing stories :) What did you think of Tabby? She is officially my first OC. I just created her so Will could interreact with the house elves. If I make more OCs then they will have small roles as well. **

**I found it very tricky to get into Dumbledore's character since we haven't really read anything from his point of view before, so please say if you think he is too out of character, and I will do my best to fix it. Next chapter will be from Harry's pov. **

**As always leave a review for me to read! The best part of writing this story, is reading what you think of it**

**I want to thank Guest specially since you took the time to respectfully correct some of my errors. It actually means a lot to me. All feedback is gold!**

**Un till next time 3 **


	4. Chapter 4: A plan is made and ruined

Chapter 4: A plan is made and ruined

Harry's pov.

Ron and I cleaned up our things and Hermione's since she left her potion and cauldron in her hurry to get to the library. We spent the remaining time until lunch in the common room playing wizard chess.

"She's mental" Ron suddenly said. "Who Hermione?" "Yeah who else? She already has more subjects then us, and now she wants to read about wandless magic?! I'm telling you she's mental, just like her murderous cat." Ron was still convinced that Hermione's cat had it out for his rat.

"She has been acting weird" I said. And it was true, she was carrying around more books than usual, and seemed confused and tired at times. Ron suddenly looked thoughtful.

"Don't you think it is suspicious that the two boys show up right after Black broke out of prison?"

"I don't know perhaps it is a coincidence?"

"Well think about it. Hermione said that you can't apparat on school grounds, but the boys got in anyway, whit means they probably get in anywhere so they could have help Black get out of Azkaban!" Ron was speaking faster and faster in excitement. But I wasn't so sure if I believed him after all Ron was quick to jump to conclusions. "Azkaban has the strictest security of all places, so no one could possibly get out on their own. They must have helped Black!"

"Don't you think they're a little young to be accomplices to a prison break out? And the article said that Black had been in prison in 12 years, so how would they have known him? He has been in prison for most of their life."

"They don't have to know him to break him out of prison, they could have been paid or something" Ron grumbled. He wasn't to happy with his theory getting shot down, but he could see my logic. "Alright it does sound a bit unlikely, but that doesn't mean that it isn't suspicious that they show up like that."

"No you're right it is strange" I agreed with him. Suddenly my attention was needed elsewhere. Ron's knight had just moved over and smashed my king. "Did you even say check? I'm pretty sure you didn't"

"I did say check it's not my fault you weren't listening" Ron was sitting with a smug smile.

"I was distracted by your talking!" My disagreement was halfhearted since I was used to losing to Ron in wizarding Chess.

"That's not an excuse." Ron was full out grinning now. I think his mood improved greatly when Snape's lesson ended early. "Anyway, I'm starving isn't it time for lunch yet?"

I looked at the clock in the common room and saw to my surprise that time has flown by while we played. "It has been lunch time for 15 minutes now!" We quickly packed our chess away and went down to the great hall so we wouldn't miss any more of our dining time.

Ron and I sat at our usual spot and stuffed our faces with Hogwarts delicious food. Hermione came rushing in a little later looking frustrated. Her bag was placed on the floor with a heavy dunk. "I couldn't fine anything useful!" she groaned.

"Relax 'Mione you have only been in the library half an hour, that's not time enough to go through all the books there" Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Yes that's right, I've only been there a short time." The witch laughed nervously and fingered with thin chain she had around her neck.

"You're acting weird again" I narrowed my eyes at her, and she turned red. I don't know if it was in anger or embarrassment. "I'm not acting weird!" Hermione's voice became louder and the persons near us looked at us in concern. It was, to my surprise, Ron who saved us form an argument.

"So you couldn't find anything at all about wandless magic?"

"Swallow your food before you speak Ron." Hermione said disgusted, before answering his question. "Well there actually a lot of books about wandless magic and theories on the subject, but a most of it is just speculations. We don't really know a whole lot on how people do it, but that's not relevant right now, even if it is fascinating. I did find out that most adults can actually make lights without their wand or light a fire, but the boy did more than just make a light, and that's where I hid a dead end. I couldn't find anything on light with more uses! Then I looked for shadow magic but that's illegal so most of it would be in the restricted arear. And there was absolutely nothing on other forms of transportations other than apparating, and portkeys!" Hermione was getting more and more frustrated.

"You really read a lot in that short time 'Mione" I said in disbelieve. I mean that's impressive even for Hermione. She must have skimmed trough two books at once to get that much information in half an hour.

"Well it didn't do a lot of good." She placed her head on the table and groaned. "I really want to learn more about their magic. I think it could be useful for us."

"Well perhaps we should try and talk to them then" I said

"What no! I still think they're working with Sirius Black. I mean they show up right in the classroom you're in Harry, and you know Black is after you." Ron denied my suggestion.

Hermione asked Ron what he meant, and he explained his conspiracy to her. Much to my displeasure she though Ron had some valid points.

"That could also explain how Black got into the castle on Halloween and attacked the Fat Lady, then got out without anyone finding him. I think perhaps we should go see the two boys." Hermione said slowly. "You know, without them knowing." Ron smiled at her. "Are you suggesting we break the rules? We must be rubbing of on you 'Mione, you never want to do anything fun."

"I don't think it's a good idea. Your dad did say I shouldn't go look for trouble" I told Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry you're starting to sound like 'Mione and Hermione acting more like you. What's next? Fred and George becoming more like Percy?"

"Well I don't have the time to sneak around right now even if I though it were a good idea. The quidditch match is tomorrow."

"Yeah against Hufflepuff since Malfoy is not _well enough_ to play yet." Ron said sourly. "That prat just don't wanna play in the rain." He had ranted for an hour when I told him, he was almost as bad as my quidditch captain Oliver Wood. The team captain's whole plan was ruined since we were playing against a different team, and he had to come up with a new strategy overnight. The worst part was that we had to listen to him panic.

"How about we make a deal?" Hermione asked. "If the two boys are not out of the hospital wing by the time you're done with your match, we will go see them. Without them knowing of course."

"I agree with Hermione" Ron told me. They were both looking at me expectantly, since it was my invisibility cloak the wanted to use to sneak around in.

"All right then. A quick in and out, nothing more okay?"

"You got it Harry, now let us get to class." We hurried to the DADA room to get some of the good seats, it was after all everyone's favorite class. I spotted Oliver Wood as we walked down the corridors, and I had to hold back a sigh. Lately he had been stopping me all the time to give me advise for the upcoming match, I think it was a way for him to deal with his nerves, but it was beginning to annoy me a little. I told Ron and Hermione to go on without me, since I knew this could take some time. 15 minutes later I opened the door to the class room while apologizing for my lateness. I was out of breath from running all the way here, so it took a couple of seconds before I took in what was happening. Snape was standing in front of the class and scolded me for being 5 minutes late. Apparently professor Lupin was sick so Snape had to take over his classes, and by doing so made it the worst lesson I had ever had. He criticized my favorite teacher, taught us outside the lesson plan and gave us extra homework. He even made Hermione cry! The only good thing that came out of the lesson was that Ron's detention was in the hospital wing, but first Monday evening. Ron did not think it was that great since he had to clean without using magic, but he did agree that it gave us an opportunity to spy on the two strangers, if they were still there after the weekend. Snape's lesson had ruined our Friday evening and the whole class left in a bad mood.

It was storming badly Saturday morning, the day of the match. The whole team was looking gloomy but worst of all was our captain. Oliver looked like he was about to throw up and he hadn't even touched his breakfast.

Sone after we were all out on the field trying not to get blown away. The match was going horrible, and I couldn't see anything before Hermione fix up my glasses to be water-resistant. After that it went alright, I mean at least I didn't almost collide with my fellow players anymore. I was scouting for the golden snitch when I saw something that shocked me to the core. A lighting strike lite up the world for a second, and the big black dog that I had seen once before when I almost got run over by the bus, was watching me from an empty tribute. I almost fell off my broom, but when I looked again it was gone.

"Harry, Harry behind you!" Wood was yelling desperately at me, and when I turned around, I saw Cedrick Diggory going after the snitch. I flew as fast as I could to catch up when something weird happened. The whole stadium went quiet as a grave and a scary chill went over me. I looked down and saw hundreds of dementors on the field below me. A cold wary feeling spread from my head to my toes and I was honestly afraid I was going to die. The last thing I heard before everything went black was a woman's scream.

When I woke up again, I was in the hospital wing surrounded by the whole team excepted for our captain. They looked like they just came back from a mud bath. Ron and Hermione were there as well looking very concerned and pale. They were all asking me how I was and talking about what happened. We lost the match and Wood didn't intent on taking Diggory up on his offer on a rematch. They showed we what was left of my broom, and my heart broke at the sight of the splinters.

Ten minutes later Madam Pomfrey shoed the team out and only Hermione and Ron were left. With the group of people gone, I had free view of the patient who laid four beds down to my right.

It was the black-haired boy who had almost vanished that day in Snape's lesson. He was sleeping and looked a lot better then when I first saw him. The blond who was with him that day was standing behind Madam Pomfrey and was looking at me. He did not look like someone who could assist with a prison break out. He was tall and athletic and looked to be around 15 or 16 years old but he had a friendly face.

The nurse gave me some chocolate and told me it would be best it I stayed the rest of the weekend here. When she had checked up on me, she went over to a first year who had hexed herself blue, but the blond boy did not follow her. Instead he went over to me. Ron and Hermione tensed when he came closer, but they didn't say anything.

"You were in the class me and Nico interrupted right?"

That was not what I had expected him to say but I nodded anyway.

"Yeah sorry about that, it was an accident." He laughed a little nervously and then reached out his hand. "My name is Will Solace" I looked a little wary on his hand before I shook it nervously.

"Harry Potter" I told him tiredly and waited for him to awestruck like most when they realize who I am. But instead he looked at our hands and frowned.

"You're very cold and drained. I could heal you for that if you would like it."

"No that's okay." I said quickly, and he frowned some more. I think he could sense that I didn't trust him. But then he smiled to me like it didn't matter.

"Alright but tell me if you change your mind okay?" He then moved on to introduce himself to my friends as well.

Hermione was as always thirsting for knowledge. "How would you have healed him, like what spell would you have used?"

"It is not really a spell but a family gift I suppose." Will brushed her of quickly and changed the subject before she could ask any further. "Do you think you could tell me where the teacher you had that day is? Professor Snape I think his name was. I want to thank him for his help with the unicorn draught."

"You want to thank Snape?" Ron exclaimed. He looked shocked at the thought of anybody wanting to thank our potion teacher.

Will looked confused at Ron's outburst. "Why shouldn't I want to thank him?"

"He's horrible" Ron said like it explained everything.

"Well he helped save a total stranger so I don't think he can be that bad. If he hadn't given me the unicorn milk Nico would have died, so I would like to talk with him."

"I can show you were his office is." Hermione offered.

"Thank you" Will nodded to her.

"So how did you get so injured?" I asked

Will smiled a little "We were attacked by an angry dog." My moth dropped open. Could it be that I wasn't the only one who had seen the Grim? Hermione on the other hand did not find his answer satisfying.

"You can do magic, but you still got mauled by a dog?" she asked skeptical.

"Don't underestimate big dogs!" the blond warned her. I haven't told anyone else but Ron and Hermione about the black dog I had seen, and if it was the Grim like Professor Trelawney warned me, then perhaps it could really maul a magic user. I could feel an ice block forming in my stomach. The Grim was a sign of death and Will's friend had been close to dying when he came here. I couldn't help but fear it was the same fate waiting for me. I wanted to ask how they survived the dog, but Madam Pomfrey interrupted before I could question him anymore.

"Will can you come help me?"

"Of course, Mrs. Pomfrey. Will you tell me when you're ready to leave?" he asked Hermione who nodded. Before he left, he turned his blue eyes to me. "I'm sorry about what happened to your broom man." It was the last thing I wanted to talk about with a stranger, but I thank him anyway. He had after all looked a bit confused as to why a broom was so important to me, but was trying to be sympathetic any way. It was nice of him, but I couldn't help to find it a bit suspicious how overly friendly he was. Was he just trying to butter me up and get on my good side? Madam Pomfrey called for Will again, and he hurried over to see what she wanted. We sat in silence for a few moments and watched Will helping out with small jobs. He seemed more at easy now than when he talked with us. It looked like he felt at home surrounded by sick people and medical equipment. After a little while Ron found a deck of card and we played a couple of games.

At lunch time a house elf showed up and gave Will a container and a plate of food. He chatted with the elf that he called Tabby while he ate. She was not as submissive as Dobby and seemed to enjoy talking with the boy more than she seemed to worship him. When Will was done with his food, he said something to her in a low voice so we couldn't over hear it. Tabby disappeared but showed up a few minutes later in front of my bed with three plates of food.

"Master Will said you have not eaten lunch yet, so Tabby though she would bring you some." She told us.

"Uhm thank you Tabby that's very kind of you." I was a little wary of house elves after meeting Dobby, but the food Tabby brought us look like the food we were normally served in the Great Hall.

"You're welcome." She said and looked at us with her bug brown eyes. "Do you need anything else sirs and madam?" I declined and she curtsied before disappearing with a snap of her fingers again.

"I didn't think guest were allowed to eat in here." Hermione wondered. We looked over at Will, but he just winked at us. Again I found his overly friendliness weird and suspicious.

Ron shrugged "Well we got it now and I'm starving so lets just eat here." He said before digging in. Ron was easy to win over if you just used his appetize.

"Do you think he's in a coma?" Hermione was looking over at Will who sad by his friend's bedside. When I turned my head, I could see the blond spoon feeding his sleeping friend with porridge from the container Tabby had brought him. It wasn't the cleanest processes, but Will never looked disgusted when he had to dry away spit and food from his friend's face, he just looked sad. "Well I don't think you can just sleep naturally through being force fed like that." Ron said in a matter of fact voice with his mouth full of food. It was kind of sad to see one so young being so helpless, and I did feel a little sorry for Will who had to take care of his friend. It must be lonely I suddenly realized, spending his day watching over the sleeping boy. It could explain why Will was so open I thought while slowly eating my potatoes.

We finished our meal, and Ron and Hermione had to go back to the common room. They assured we that they would come back later today, and Hermione said she would bring my homework with her. Ron and I just shared a look at her comment, it was just so typical her.

She went over and to Will who had finished feeding the other patient.

"We're ready to leave if you wanted to come with."

"Ah yes that would be very nice."

Hermione gave the blond a strained smile and the three people went through the door and left me alone with the sleeping boy.

**Authors note: So that was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it. It was definitely the most difficult chapter to write, but I hope it is not something you can see within the chapter. Next we will see Snape and Will interact again. Nico is going to wake up soon too! **

**Thank you very much to all who follows this story, and to all who reviews: you're the best!**


	5. Chapter 5: I meet people again

Chapter 5 I meet the Potion Master (Again)

**A/N: Hello everyone. I just wanted to tell you that I have rewritten chapter 4. One of my reviewers informed me that the chapter was very fast past, which made me read it again with new eyes. I realized that the writing was rather sloppy compared to the other 3 chapters. I changed the writing a bit and added some more dialog to make it seem more natural. The purpose of the chapter will not change, so you don't have to read it again if you don't feel like it, but it will be a better version than before (hopefully). Check it out if you want to, and if you do then feel free to write what you thought :P**

**I think the mistake happened because I wanted to include events from the book without writing word for word what Rowling have already written, so I just mentioned them briefly. Anyway, I would like to apologize for posting something that I actually wasn't finished with. **

**From now on I'll only post the chapters when I'm sure they're good enough, so there might go a month or two before the next chapters are uploaded. **

Hermione and Ron dropped me of in front of a wooden door in the basement. It was cold and moist here and I could help but think of all the health problem it could cause to teach a class down here. I was sure that there was mold growing down here somewhere, but perhaps they could just magic it away? It could be very useful to magic unwanted stuff away, like the mess my siblings always left in our cabin.

I was pulled away from my thoughts when Hermione spoke.

"So, this is professor Snape's office." Hermione said while nervously fiddling with the sleeve of her sweater. Ron was standing by her side with his arms crossed and scowled at the door like he wished it would burst into flames, or perhaps the person inside would.

"I still can't understand what you want with that snake." Ron had now turned his fire causing glare to me, and I really glad that it was only metaphorical flames he could create. I don't really think he was angry at me but rather their hated teacher or at least that's what I hoped. I knew he didn't trust me, but I would prefer if he didn't hate me.

"Like I told you before I just what to thank him for saving Nico's life. He deserves to be thanked even if you don't like him."

Ron started to say something, but the young witch grabbed his arm to drag him away.

"We have to get back to the common room now, but perhaps we will see you at the hospital wing later?"

"Yeah we'll do that." I told them.

Hermione gave me a small wave before she practically ran away, like she would rather be anywhere else. Ron gave me a quick nod and then turned to follow her. I watch their capes billow behind them as they fled down the corridor.

I turned and knocked on the door when the two friends were completely out of sight. I suddenly felt very alone in the cold silence castle. The way the three kids had talked about their potion teacher didn't make him seem like a very good guy, but I was determined to make my own judgment of the guy.

The door opened by it self and a bored voice told me to come in.

Snape stood by a big black cauldron with an open book at the table next to it. There was a weird smell in the room that made my head feel heavy. I'm pretty sure it came from the potion Snape was brewing, but it could also be all the ingredients he had around the room. Dried leaf from different plants hang from the sealing, hundreds of class jars was filled with unidentifiable stuff, but I'm pretty sure one had eyes in it! I tore my eyes away to look at the other person in the room again, only to see that he was looking at me expectedly. He didn't really look pleased to see me, but on the other hand that could just be his normal face.

"Um hello. I just came by to say thank you for the help. I don't think Nico would have survived if you hadn't been there." The man made me a little bit nervous with his indifference expression so I talked faster then I normally would. But I was used to working with people who didn't show their emotions very well (cough Nico cough) so I was determent not to let it get to me.

"Yes, he properly wouldn't."

His answer made me a bit angry. He was a teacher wasn't he supposed to reassure me in this kind of situations?

"I'm Will Solace by the way"

He shook my hand but looked like I had offered him a dead fish while he did it.

"Professor Snape, Potion Master here at Hogwarts. Tell me Mr. Solace where did you learn to brew that potion? I didn't know it"

It was a risky topic to discuss with this stranger, but I think my wish to make him warm up to me a bit more made me more talkative.

"Oh a friend showed me how to make it, since it seem to work when Nico starts to fade. There is a heard of unicorns where she lives, so she knows a lot about them and their uses."

"Does your friend fade frequently?"

"Well lets just say I can tell you how to make the draught in my sleep." I changed the subject before I accidently exposed the whole demigod world. "What are you making?" I nodded towards his cauldron.

"I'm brewing a Draught of Peace so Madam Pomfrey can get her supply restored. It is a complicated potion and one mistake can send a person into a deep sometimes irreversible sleep."

"What is it used for?"

"It relieves anxiety and agitation." This caught my attention as a healer. Since the wars many demigods had been more on edge and anxious than usual, with was understandable after all we had been trough. A draught to reduce that could be real helpful. Perhaps it could even help Nico with his nightmares of his time in that place…

"Would it be alright if I observed you make it?" I took a chance by asking him since he didn't seem like a person who like company, but the gains from learning this potion was too great to let this opportunity pass.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you watch, if you keep quite." Snape looked like he had tasted something sour while he said it, but I still counted it as a victory.

I think he had his own agenda in letting me stay. Perhaps he hoped me and my big mouth would say something we were not supposed to, if I got more relaxed and focused on something else.

It turned out that I wasn't very good at just observing. I asked the professor questions about all he did, but to my surprise he didn't seem overly annoyed by this. Perhaps he even enjoyed having a curious student who wasn't afraid of him for a change. He started to include me more and more, and I ended up helping him make the draught. It started up small when he asked me to powder the moon stone. I think he hoped it would distract me so I wouldn't ask as many questions, but he underestimated my ability to multitasked! The next hour of brewing with the moody professor was surprisingly nice.

"The last ingredient is hellebore. Add exactly 7 drops not more or less, it is very essential. If it is not done correctly the whole potion will be useless."

"Don't worry professor, I can count to 7." I gave Snape a quick smile to let him know it was said with humor, but he still gave me a light slap to the back of my head for my quirk. It didn't hurt at all and I think it was just his way of interacting.

I turned my attention back to the brewing and carefully added the 7 drops of hellebore.

"The draught has to simmer for 7 minutes, and then it should turn a turquoise blue when finish and if brewed correctly, the potion will emit a silvery vapour."

"Seven really is a magic number huh" I could almost feel Snape roll his eyes at my observation, but he was way to mature (boring) to actually do it.

"Yes, the number seven has contains more magical power than any other number. It is told that the 7th son of the 7th son has greater magic then the average mage, but it has been a long time since the wizarding world has seen one of those. People don't have that many children anymore."

"No and if they do it is not with the same partner." I said with just a hint of bitterness in my voice. I admit I was a little bitter at my dad for being a god and not just a man who could have stayed with my mom. I mean I love my siblings and I wouldn't trade them for anything, but once in a I still dreamt of having a normal family. The dream of coming home to a mom and a dad, without having to look over my shoulder all the time in case a monster had sniffed my out. Snape heard the bitterness in my voice but didn't comment on it. Perhaps out of courtesy but it could be he just didn't care.

We cleaned up while we waited for the potion to finish. A silver mist rouse from the cauldron after 7 minutes.

"It seems like you have made a perfect Draught of Peace." He looked almost impressed and I couldn't help the small bust of pride his words gave me. It was not often I got praise from adults, since there weren't that many in my life. "Now it just needs to be filled into vials and be brought to Madam Pomfrey."

"I can take the vials to the hospital wing, it is time to get back anyway, I hadn't planned on being away so long." I started to get slightly worried. What if Nico woke up had I wasn't there? He would think something had happened to me, and that wouldn't end well for anyone.

We filled 14 vials and I got a back to hold them all.

"Thank you for letting me stay Professor." I said with a little smile.

"It has been enlightening." With that cryptic remark, he closed the door, and I was once again alone.

I wasted no time getting back to the hospital wing and my boyfriend, and ran the whole way. My legs were burning once I reached the top of the last stair.

A weird sight awaited me inside the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey was healing a girl with green skin and black warts. I had seen a lot of weird stuff in my time as a healer of halfbloods, but this won first prize for weird stuff. Madam Pomfrey however wasn't even faced. She just waved her wand around, gave the girl some potion and told her not to expiriens with magical make-up. The girl nodded embarrassed and hurried out the door even though she still had a green shine in her skin. Madam Pomfrey then turned to me.

"Ah Will there you are. You have been gone a long time."

"I was brewing potions with Professor Snape. He asked me to deliver these to you."

"Did you make these? They look perfect."

I rubbed my neck in embarrassment.

"Well Snape and I made them together."

The old nurse smiled at me.

"Thank you Will, for bringing them to me."

I allowed myself to bask in her praise for a moment (I am a son of Apollo after all) before turning to more serious matters.

"Has there been any change with Nico?"

"I think he called for you at one time, but he was sound asleep when I went to check up on him."

I thanked the old nurse and went to sit by Nico's side. My good mood was gone, and I missed Nico so much my chest hurt. I know it hadn't been long since we talked but it felt like weeks had passed. I kept think of how Nico had called for me, but I wasn't there.

"How did it go with professor Snape?"

A pair of bright eyes interrupted my dark thoughts. Hermione stood before me and I could see Ron standing with crossed arms by Harry's bedside like some kind of guardian. Harry was looking over at Hermione and me with poorly concealed curiosity.

I returned focus to Hermione's question after the standard demigod situation analyses.

"It was alright. Honestly I can't really see why you guys hate him that much."

I really wish I had a camera at that moment.

Ron looked like someone just punched him in the gut, I mean really his whole body contracted as in pain. Harry eyes widened comically and even Hermione looked flabbergasted.

"He's a snake!" Ron spurted. "And he treats everyone unfairly except for the Slytherins. He had it in for Harry since our first day here! He doesn't even like kids."

Hermione nodded fiercely to back up Ron's statement.

"I guess I should feel lucky I'm not in his class huh? Why is he even a teacher if he doesn't like the students?"

"He likes to see us suffer!"

Hermione shot Ron a death glare at this. Apparently, she drew the line of bad talking teachers at calling them sadists.

The three students got in a heated discussion after that, but my attention was slipping as I slowly dozed off in the chair, I was sitting in.

I have no idea how long I have been sleeping when I woke up. I looked around to find out what it is that woke me up, because I was sure something was out of the ordinary.

My brain was still clouded with sleep, so it took me two whole minutes to identify the sound that woke me from my blissful slumber. My heart nearly stopped when I finally figured it out.

Nico was moaning slightly!

I stood up so quickly that the stool I sat on fell.

"Hey Neeks I'm right here." I took his hand and squished it perhaps a bit to hard, but I was so glad and relived that he was waking up. (And I was still trying to come to my senses)

"Will… You alright?" his question came out as a tired mumble, but I could feel tears prick from behind my eyes at his concern. The idiot was the one who had been in a coma for days, and he still asked about my wellbeing first.

"I'm unhurt" The lump in my throat was getting bigger.

"Thank gods…" Nico blinked a couple of times before he looked around. "Where are we?"

"You're at Hogwarts my dear, you have in fact been here for quit some time."

I have no idea how or when Madam Pomfrey had snuck up on us, but she gave me shock when she suddenly spoke. (I don't think she was trying to be sneaky I was just to engrossed in Nico's dark eyes that finally was open.)

"Now if you don't mind then I would like to examine you. There can be dire consciences by going in a coma so suddenly like you did."

Nico, trusting as always, just looked at her. I placed my hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"It's alright Nico. She's good enough."

I love how all it takes for Nico to trust her enough was my confirmation. He really had come a long way from the kid who thought everyone hated him or was afraid of him.

Madam Pomfrey started her examination by seeing how Nico's eyes reacted to light and if he could follow her finger.

"Good, now tell me, what is the name of your companion?"

Nico looked slightly annoyed but told her my name. Madam Pomfrey looked satisfied and completely ignored my boyfriend's glare.

The doors opened before the nurse could continue her line of questions that were mandatory for patients who could suffer for head injury, and in the doorframe stood the headmaster in all his glory. It was fun to see Nico's eyes widen at the sight of the old man in bright purple robes and witch hat. Behind the headmaster was two people, only one of which I knew. Snape was wearing his usual disinterested look, but he did seem to glare at the man beside him more the he normally did. The man beside him was wearing and old worn rope, and he did look slightly old and worn himself. He had brown hair and tried looking eyes.

I glanced over at Nico and saw that he was analyzing the situation as well, but he did look more alert then I felt was necessary. I put my hand on his shoulder to calm him down and hopefully avert a hostile situation. Nico was a bit more aggressive then me to put it lightly.

"I see you're awake at last young man."

"Your observation skills are astonishing."

The headmaster, who had moved closer to the bed, didn't look offended at Nico's sarcastic answer.

"We have all been waiting for your awaking Mr. Solace in particular." The old man wink at Nico.

"How long have I been asleep?" He sounded worried.

"You arrived here Thursday afternoon and it is now Sunday morning."

Well I have slept for longer then I thought, I haven't even eaten dinner yesterday before I hit the hay!

Nico didn't comment on this but looked like he was troubled by something. Other than his missed days of course.

"Now I think introductions are in order before we figure out what we'll do with the two of you. I'm Professor Dumbledore headmaster of this fine school."

"My name is Nico Di Angelo."

"A Di Angelo, I thought they were all dead." Nico got a dark look on his face when he heard that.

"Sorry to disappoint…"

"Oh I am not disappoint Mr. Di Angelo quit the opposite in fact. It is just peculiar that you should be here now…" It seemed like the headmaster was immune to Nico's verbal attacks delivered in the form of dripping sarcasm.

"Now as to what we should do with you two. You don't seem to be wizards; but you do have magic. Professor Snape confirmed this for me, when he told me you could brew a potion." The headmaster was looking at me now with his piercing blue eyes. "Only magical beings can brew potions." (I knew the potion master had an ulterior motive when he let me help him!) "But that raises the question; what are you? Are you just wizards that somehow haven't gotten an education yet or are you something else?"

**A/N: I'm gonna end the chapter here :D Sorry for the long wait guys, hope it was worth it. **

**Xoxo Skyggedrage**


	6. Chapter 6: A visit from dad

Chapter 6: A visit from dear old dad

I was standing on a dark field surrounded by strawberry plants. I could see Camp Halfblood and all its cabins from where I was standing. My heart felt lighter at the sight of my home and I smiled softly. I used to hate the place, but a lot of things had change in the last year. I was no longer the brooding kid who wallowed in self-pity anymore. My friends and family and especially Will had help me move forwards with my life and I was a lot happier now. Being surrounded by living people had done a lot for my mental health.

The campfire was burning brightly in the middle of the camp, and I could smell the roasted marshmallows. The campers were loudly singing the humorous lyrics of "Granma's armor". I would have joined the them around the fire if it wasn't because of the weird feeling I had. It was like something was off, but I couldn't figure out what. It was like trying to find the differences between to pictures.

I suddenly felt a present beside me.

"It is bigger now then last time I saw it."

My father Hades, the great king of the Underworld, was now standing next to me and looked down to the camp with an unreadable expression. If he was here it could only mean one thing; I was dreaming again. That did explain why nothing here felt quit right, dreams had a way of twisting your memory of things and make reality seem kinda blurry.

"Hello father."

"Nico you look… well…" He said somewhat awkwardly.

My father and I was still working on our interactions, but it was a whole lot better than when we first met. I would say that we have one of the better father son relationship, then most gods have with their children. He had after all told me that he wanted me to be happy and offered me a place in his palace.

"Why are you here dad?" I asked him carefully.

"I have come to warn you, and to give you a gift. You are now as we're speaking laying in a coma on a school in Scotland. The son of Apollo is watching over you."

"It is not the worse place I have passed out." I grinned slightly at the memories of my many trips to a small town in China.

My father gave me a look that said, 'this is not the time to be joking'.

"It is a school for wizards and witches."

"Oh..." I wondered if a witch and a sorceress was the same, demigods did after all not have the best relationship with most sorceresses. I really hope it was not the case as I did not want to spend the rest of my life as a Guinea pig.

"Yes, it is not adequate, but this is where my gift to you comes in. You can at the school find information about your mother's side of the family."

"Wait what?!"

I was still processing the fact that I was sleeping at a school for witches and wizards, when my father dropped this bomb on me. I had begged him for years for just the slightest bit of info on my mother, but he had always refused, and now he just casually gives it to me after all this time?! I could feel my cheeks heat up from my anger, but I forced myself to take calming breaths. It was imported for powerful halfbloods to control their emotions or their powers could get out of control. That and if I wanted my father to cooperate, I would have to keep my anger in check so I wouldn't start to scream at him. Our screaming matches never ended well.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I forced the question out from my clenched teeth.

"It is the right moment for you to know. Now boy shallow your anger and listen to me carefully, I can't stay here for long." My father looked at me to see if I was paying attention. "Your mother came from a magical family of high status, but I doubt there's anyone left of it. They followed the wrong man and faced dire consequences because of it. It has made them well know, so you can without a doubt find well documented stories about them and detailed family trees. But I have to warn you, you cannot tell the wizards who you are. There is a reason why you have never heard of them, and they have never heard of you. The other thing I will warn you about is that you currently are in the year 1993."

My mouth dropped.

"How is that possible?"

My father sneered in disdain.

"I am a god Nico, and the son of Cronos the Titan of time. Do not underestimate my power. It was not that hard to change your destination to another time, when you already are a child out of your own time. Hecate did give me a helping hand, since she owed me." Hades admitted a bit reluctantly.

"But I am afraid I must leave you now son. It did take a lot of my power to get you here and I don't have that much left to keep this connection up."

Hades placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me a look that spoke of all the things he hasn't told me.

"Make the most of your time here son… and take care."

The dream land around me started to get blurry and I knew I was waking up.

"Wait dad! How can I get back home again?!"

My father was telling me something, but I couldn't hear him anymore, as my last grip on the dream was fading away.

Waking up was not a pleasant experience. My body hurt and there was a terrible thumping in my head. I couldn't open my eyes because my eyelashes stuck together, and I was still to weak to pull them apart. An unwilling groan escaped me. I felt like someone had run me over with the Ares cabin's bull drawn chariot. And I could not for the life of me remember why I was feeling like this.

"Hey Neeks I'm right here." Will's voice sounded somewhere to my right. Suddenly my head didn't hurt so badly anymore, and a warm felling spread from my hand which was being held in a tight grip. I don't know if it came from Will's healing powers or from the knowledge that he was alive.

The memories of our misadventure with some hell hounds came rushing back and the gruesome picture of the creatures trying to rip Will's arm off flashed in my mind. I was filled with panic and the need to spring into action, but my abused body refused to cooperate. The only thing I managed to do was turn my head to look at my boyfriend and ask him if he was alright. My vision was still blurry, but I could see that Will's eyes was getting watery. My focus shifted to our surroundings after he assured me that he was unhurt, so I could analyze our situation.

The room we were in reminded me of the infirmary back home with its clean white beds in a row. It did however lack the same business that there always was present back home, especially after a game of capture the flag. Here there were only one other bed that was occupied. A boy who looked to be around my age was looking over at me from his own bed. Two other kids were sitting beside him and was staring at me with the same curiosity as the bedridden boy.

"Where are we?" I asked Will.

"You're at Hogwarts my dear, you have in fact been here for quite some time." An old nurse said. "Now if you don't mind then I would like to examine you. There can be dire consciences by going in a coma so suddenly like you did."

I was instantly on edge. The dream I had with my father came to the front of my mind again, and I remember everything he said. Was this old school nurse a witch? I think Will could feel me stiffening because he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It's alright Nico. She's good enough."

Most of my edge went away with just those few words. It was a bit scary how fast I had come to trust and depend so much on Will. He was perhaps one of the only people I trusted enough to just take their word for it. But it was also kinda nice to rely one someone else for a change.

I took a deep breath and nodded to the nurse that she could begin her examination.

I had spent enough time in the infirmary to know that she was following the standard procedure for when patients might have damaged their head. I am just glad that she didn't get that far down her line of questions before three new people came through the door.

The man in the middle was dressed so bizarrely that it was hard not to stare. The old man was wearing bright purple robes and witch hat with silver stars on it. His long beard was tide in a knot, but it still reached all the way down to his stomach. The man on his right had black greasy hair and a scowl that could rival Mr. D's. Those two on their own would have been enough to make me want to take a battle stance, but what really made me nervous was the man on the left.

Out of the three of the, he was the least threatening looking. He was badly dressed and looked tired, but something about him just felt off. I couldn't really say what it was about him that sent shimmers down my spine, but I knew that if they turned out to be hostile, I would go for him first.

The old man came over to us as I absent mindedly scratched my arm.

"I see you're awake at last young man." I almost snorted at the old man's words.

"Your observation skills are astonishing." Will was surely rolling his eyes at me now. He had told me that I need to work on interreacting with people without using that much sarcasm.

"We have all been waiting for your awaking Mr. Solace in particular." The old man wink at me for some reason after saying this. It was a little weird, but I chose not to dwell on it.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"You arrived here Friday afternoon and it is now Sunday morning."

That was a long time for me to have been unconscious. Poor Will, he had without a doubt been watching over me the entire time.

"Now I think introductions are in order before we figure out what we'll do with the two of you. I'm Professor Dumbledore headmaster of this fine school."

"My name is Nico Di Angelo."

"A Di Angelo, I thought they were all dead." My anger flared at the way he just casually commented on my whole family's demise.

"Sorry to disappoint…" I growled while truing to see the bright side. At least I know knew that the headmaster had knowledge of my family.

"Oh I am not disappoint Mr. Di Angelo quit the opposite in fact. It is just peculiar that you should be here now…" The old man looked thoughtful for a moment before he continued.

"Now as to what we should do with you two. You don't seem to be wizards; but you do have magic. Professor Snape confirmed this for me, when he told me you could brew a potion." The headmaster turned his gaze to Will when he said this, and I had to fight the urge to jump in front of my boyfriend who looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "Only magical beings can brew potions. But that raises the question; what are you? Are you just wizards that somehow haven't gotten an education yet or are you something else?"

Will was looking at me with pleading eyes and I knew he wanted me to take the lead here, which was understandable since he was a shitty liar.

It took a moment for me to gather my thought as I started to form a cover story for us. The best way to lie was to tell the listener something they already suspected. Like when I told camp Jupiter that I was a Roman demigod. So what was this man expecting to hear?

"Will and I are humans sir, at least no one have ever told us that we were not. I first discovered that I had magic when I was 11 after I got into a fight with another kid, but before that I was just a normal child." I stopped my story there to see how Dumbledore reacted and so I wouldn't add to many details to my cover. It would make it harder to remember and easier for people to tell that I was lying.

The headmaster was staring intensely at me and I was almost afraid that he could see right trough me.

"11 is a little late to discover your magic. Can you tell me how it happened?"

"I was fighting with another kid as I told you, and I was just so angry at the time. I yelled at him that I hated him and to go away. Somehow while I was yelling, I made a big crack in the ground." It was a little hard to talk about this with a stranger, but it helped when Will took my hand. The headmaster gave Will a serious look at this but didn't comment.

"Hmm interesting. Did something happen to the child you were fight with?"

I smirked a little when he asked because I could see that he was worried that I had done something bad, even though he hid it well.

"No sir. He was a bit shocked but that's all."

"Good good. How about you Mr. Solace?"

Will looked uncomfortable but gave a little half lie like I had.

"I was 9 sir and I healed a small cut my mother had on her hand."

"So it's an ability that everyone in your family have? You did say that your brother taught you the hymn."

"It is from my father's side of the family or that is what my brother told me. I have never really met my dad before, but my mom does not have magic."

"Hmm this is very fascination." The old man was stroking his beard thoughtfully. "I do believe you are just young wizards who somehow did not end up in a school. It is not the first time I have heard of such missteps, but you are still a remarkable case. I will have to speak to the Minister of the American wizarding world, to let them know that there is a flaw in their enrollment system. You are welcome to stay here until we have figured out what to do with you."

"Thank you sir, that is very kind of you." I was grateful that he would let us stay at his school for the time being. It would have complicated matters if we had to sneak around while trying to find information on my mom.

"Now I want to introduce you to Professor Lupin. He will show you around the school and if you have any problems you can take them to him." Dumbledore put his hand on Lupin's shoulder and guided him forwards. The younger man was looking strangely at me but put out his hand for me to shake. He was still giving me a weird feeling, but I could not get out of shaking his hand without looking suspicious.

Will was handling it much better than I was. In fact, it looked like he couldn't tell that something was off with the professor.

"Nice to meet you sir and thank you for taking the time to show us around." He topped the presentation by giving the man a blinding smile.

"You are welcome Mr. Solace I think it would be a better idea to start the tour later in the evening when Mr. di Angelo are more well rested."

"Yes, that would be nice." I said gratefully. Anything to get away from the professor.

The headmaster then clapped his hands together and smiled broadly.

"Wonderful. I will take my leave now that this have been taken care of. Solace, di Angelo, can you have a good day."

We mumbled our goodbyes as the three men went out the door.

Will and I sat in silence for a little while after they left. I was exhausted but knew that I couldn't sleep any longer today. I had work to do. I felt Will giving my hand a kiss, and suddenly all thoughts of work left me.

"I am so glad you're awake sunshine."

I smiled softly to my boyfriend and caressed his cheek, before I noticed something over his shoulder.

"It's not that I don't enjoy staring into your eyes, but do you know that there's someone whispering about us behind you."

"Oh yeah that Hermione, Harry and Ron. They are here because Harry fell off his broom while flying."

"Do witches really fly one brooms here?"

Will laughed at my surprised look.

"He's a wizard but yeah they do." Will looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting that we called them over to say hi. "It would be best if we did it now before they can come up with too many theories about us."

I didn't get the chance to reply before my boyfriend had called them over. The three kids looked at each other before Harry nodded and jumped out of his bed and walked over to us.

"Hey guys I want you to meet my… friend Nico." I raised my eyebrow at how Will had stumbled over the word friend. He was not one to hide our relationship. Will just shook his head lightly at my unspoken question, and I knew he wanted to talk about it later. "Nico meet the people who have kept me company while you were sleeping."

The red headed boy blurted out a question before I even got to say hello.

"Is it true that you are a di Angelo?"

"Yes, that was my mother's name."

"So you're a pureblood?"

"I don't know." I could feel a frown forming on my face at his rude questioning.

"How can you not know?" Ron was looking frustrated at my short answer, and I could see that he was getting angry. I don't think he was taking my aura of pissed off'ness very well, but I couldn't help it. I guess I just have a naturally resting murder face, especially in the present of idiots who felt entitled to ask me personal questions.

"I don't know what that is."

That took him by surprise. "Oh" he simply said, like he couldn't comprehend how a person didn't know that. The witch with the bushy hair came to his rescue.

"That's a person who comes from a family who all have magic."

"Well then the answer is still 'I don't know'. I don't really know my parents' families that well."

Ron jumped to the chance at pointing out a flaw in my answer.

"How can you not know your own family?!" He looked triumphant that he had found this "missing detail" and crossed his arms over his chest.

Hermione gasped loudly and hit the red head with her elbow. When Ron turned to look at her, she gestured not so discreetly at Harry, who was now looking at his shoes. It took a couple of seconds before Ron figured out what the young witch was trying to tell him, but then he turned bright red.

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean it like that." He hastily said to his friend.

"It's alright." Harry muttered, but I could see that he was bothered by something. I think that he perhaps had his own family problems.

An awkward silence came over us, before Will broke it with a smirk and tactfully changed the conversation before it got out of hand.

"So I guess you heard everything we were talking about before right?"

The three friends blushed at being caught eavesdropping and looked at the ground.

Will laughed and patted Harry on the shoulder.

"It's alright we should have left the room, if we or the professors wanted it to be a private conversation."

I couldn't help but admire my boyfriend. With just this one sentence he had totally changed the mood between us. There was now a light atmosphere, where before I had been ready to run my sword through the infuriating red head. Will really was good with people.

Harry smiled a little to my boyfriend before he asked.

"Is it really true that you haven't gone to school?"

"We have gone to normal school, but I don't think that's what you meant." Will joke lightly with the wizard.

"But no, we have never gone to a school for magic. We're both runaways so perhaps that's why? I don't really know how you get recruited for magic lessons."

Hermione looked thoughtful but told us absentminded that we would have gotten a letter by owl, which I think must be a really inefficient way to communicate.

The young witch suddenly got up from the bed she was sitting on and announced that she was going to the library. She practically ran out the door in her hurry to get to her destination, and I could only look after her billowing cape in surprise.

Harry grinned at my flabbergasted look and told us that it was normal behavior for their friend to just run out like that. He then began to stand too.

"Well um. Madam Pomfrey have told me that I could leave today, so I think Ron and I should get going too. I have some homework to catch up to." He sighed tiredly but gave us a small wave. "We'll see you around?"

I nodded "Yeah it seems like we're not going anywhere anytime soon, so you probably will."

Harry went to gather his things and nodded to us on his way out while Ron just sent me a glare.

Will sighed loudly when the boys closed the door behind them and stretched in his chair.

"Finally we're alone! I have so much to tell you I mean this place is just freaky, you have to see the kitchen! And the patients that come here, I tell you they are so weird."

I had to smile at Will's behavior. I still found his enthusiasm enduring even after we have dated for months.

"I have news too." I told him, thinking about my father's visit. He looked a bit concerned at this, but there was something more pressing on his mind.

Will looked around the empty room quickly before turning to me again with a serious expression.

"We will talk about it later, after we have gotten something to eat, but first there is something I have to do."

He then proceeded to grab my face and pull me up so he could give me a kiss. I was expecting it to be a light kiss like we normally have, since we haven't really crossed the line to full on making out yet, but my near-death experience must have taken a toll on him. He was kissing me with a desperation that took my breath away and left me lightheaded. His hand snuck into my hair and he pulled it gently which made me gasp. Will took this opportunity to deepen our kiss. My hand was pressed against his chest and I could feel his heart pounding quickly, which told me that he was just as nervous about this as I was.

I missed Will's present and warmth the instant he drew away, but the look he gave me halted any complaints that I had. Will was looking at me intensely and searched my face for any signs that he had crossed a line or made me feel uncomfortable.

I gave him a shaken smile and I could feel that he relaxed before he gave me another kiss with a little less passion this time.

"Let's find something to eat death boy." Will looked at me with such love in his eyes, that I could only nod and follow him when he took my hand and lead me out the door.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It is the longest I have written! And I would just like to annonce that this story has over a 100 followers! That's amazing! I would never have imagined that anybody would read my story when I first started it, so this truly makes me happy. So thank you all 3**

**There are a few things I would like to know, if any of you would like to write a review.**

**What did you think of the little romance bit in the end? It is the first time I have tried to write anything like it, so I would love some feedback if you have any :)**

**Do you think any of the characters are ooc? **

**Are there any scenarios you would like to see happen? **

**I love reading what you think of my story both the good and the bad, it's what keeps me going with this story :P **

**I will see you again next chapter!**

**Hugs from Skyggedrage**


	7. Chapter 7: A snake slithers in

Dinner rolled around before Harry, Ron and Hermione got the chance to talk properly again. They had tried to find time in the common room, but Harry had been surrounded by his team and the rest of their friends, as soon as he stepped through the door. Everyone had wanted to know if he was okay, and if he would be able to play in the next match. The three friends haven't gotten a moment alone, before they hastily retreated to the great hall, and claimed some seat a little away from everyone else.

Hermione could barely wait to they sat down before she asked about the person who had been on their mind the entire day.

"So, what do you think of Will's friend?"

"I think he's bloody creepy. I don't care if his young, he's definitely the type who would help a murderer break out of prison for money."

Harry could help but agree with Ron. Nico Di Angelo did radiate cold, and being around him, even for a short time, gave the same effect as being close to a dementor, if not a lot weaker.

Hermione absentmindedly tucked her hair.

"There was something weird about him" She agree "but did you see how they looked at each other?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused. The only thing he remembered about their interacting was how scheming they seemed.

"Arg never mind" She rolled her eyes "Boys really are oblivious."

Ron was very offended by her comment, and his ears turned an angry red.

"We're not oblivious! Girls just notice every little unimportant detail about everything!"

It was now Hermione's turn to become red faced.

"You would have noticed it too, if you weren't too occupied by your own suspicion."

Harry sat helplessly while his friends were warming up to yet another fight. It seemed like it was becoming an everyday event. He tried to tune them out while he looked around the great hall, when he locked eyes with Dumbledore. The headmaster's blue eyes twinkled in mirth and he winked knowingly to Harry, before he rose from his place amongst the teachers, and lightly hit his glass with his knife to get his students' attention.

"Good evening everyone, I would like to say a few words. We will be hosting two visitors to our school for the time being. Please give a warm welcome to William Solace and Nico Di Angelo. They will be joining some of the 3. years classes, while the American ministry sort out their cases."

Will and Nico stood at the teachers table with Dumbledore and looked very uncomfortable. They had been sitting there the whole time, but Harry was first noticing them now when they were standing up.

Dumbledore put a hand on their shoulders and continued. "They will be staying in the guest rooms at the 2. Floor. I would appreciate it if you would help them out and treat them as your classmates. The headmaster sat down again, and dinner continued, but this time Harry was keeping a close eye on the two newcomers.

They were sitting between Dumbledore and Professor Lupin, and Nico was not looking happy about it. He tried to sit as far away from the older man as possible and he looked nervous when Lupin talked to him and would glance at him when he was not. Will did not look affected by this at all. He was chatting away happily with everyone within earshot. He even seemed to have gotten Snape into a conversation

"I didn't know we had guest rooms here." Harry said, a little confused.

"I bet there's still a lot of rooms we don't know about. It is a really big castle after all." Ron looked excited at the aspect of exploring new parts of the school."

"It says in 'The history of Hogwarts' that there are around 176 to 181 rooms here, including the student's sleeping area, but they can't get an exact number because some of the rooms moves around."

Harry and Ron were left gaping after Hermione's random fact of the day.

"Bloody hell Hermione how can you remember stuff like that?"

"Well if you would just read a book once in a while Ronald, then perhaps you too would be more well-informed."

"I read!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione turned in her seat to face Ron and crossed her arms.

"When and what did you read last than?"

Ron looked triumphed as he proudly said. "Yesterday I read the quidditch part of 'The Prophet'."

Harry laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes and told the redhead that he was typical.

The three friends finished eating and were now making their way back to the common room. They were walking behind the new guest, to see if they could hear what they were talking about, when Draco and his two goons came over.

"A di Angelo huh, I didn't know there was anyone left of them." Malfoy gave Nico a once over before he continued. "Well I am glad that a bloodline as prestigious as yours is still here. We need as many pure bloods as possible. Our numbers are dwelling unfortunately. My name's Draco, by the way, Draco Malfoy, and I can help you make the right friends that are worthy of your family name."

Draco struck out his hand and Nico shook it slowly.

"That's very kind of you. Perhaps these new worthy friends of yours will be better than the last ones my family had. I mean the last ones wasn't of much help keeping the rest of my family alive."

"If you are worried about keeping your good health, then I will give you a friendly warning as a sign of how useful it is to have me as an ally. Stay away from Potter and his little gang, they always find a way to get into trouble, sometimes with dangerous consequences."

Nico smirked at this. "I will keep that in mind, I am after all, all about staying out of trouble."

Will grimaced a bit at this and drew Draco's attention away from Nico for a moment.

"And who would you be?"

Will warily took the snake's hand and introduced himself.

"Solace huh. I haven't heard that name before. What is your blood status?"

"My mother does not have magic, but my father might have."

"What do you mean by might have?"

Will shrugs. "I don't know him very well"

Draco looks like he wants to say something, but Nico cut him off before he got the chance.

"You don't have a problem with halfbloods right?"

"No of course not" Draco said slyly "They can not influence to whom they are birthed to."

"It sounds like you don't like people like me." Will observed dryly.

"I have nothing against halfbloods, but I do believe it's important to keep the old original bloodlines pure. For the greater good of the magical community of course. That leaves people like you and I with a responsibility." He looked gravely at Nico when he said that.

They were nearing the staircase that would lead to the Slytherin common room and Malfoy stopped.

"We will talk more about this later Di Angelo." He promised lightly before he started to descent down the stairs. "I'll see you around." He waved to them before him and his goons were gone down to the dungeon.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited till Malfoy was out of earshot before they hurried to catch up with the pair, their plan of spying on them were completely forgotten.

"You shouldn't trust Malfoy." Harry warned them before they even got the chance to say hallo. "He will only course you trouble."

Nico turned to Harry and raised an eyebrow in mockingly surprise. "Funny, that's what he said about you."

"But he's a slimy snake! You can't trust a word that comes out of his mouth." Ron exclaimed.

"And his parents used to be deatheaters." Harry added quickly.

"What's a deatheater?"

"It's a dark wizard who follows you-know-who."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter right now. What's important is that Malfoy's parents are criminals and he's not far from it." Harry was getting frustrated and he almost shouted the last part. Why would they not understand?

Nico got a dark look on his face.

"I don't like people who judge others based on their parents' actions or what others had said about them. It has happened to many times to us already." He nodded towards Will "So I will make my own judgement of him and you based on what you do. Now if there is nothing else you want then you'll have to excuse me."

Nico stormed down the hallway without looking back but Will stayed and looked sadly after his friend.

"What did he mean when he said it had happened to you many times?" Hermione asked.

Will squirmed a bit, unsure of what he should say. "Well… I can't answer for Nico. It's his choice what he wants to tell you or not. As for me…" He signed heavily and ran his hand trough his hair. "I have 17 siblings that I know of and none of us have the same mother. What do you think that makes people say about my father? Or me and my siblings? We have all been affected by his reputation in some way or another."

Will's little speech left the three friends dumbfounded.

"You have 17 siblings?! Bloody hell and I thought I had it bad. How do you even survive?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed, worried that he had offended Will. "Don't be rude." But the Blond just laughed at their affects.

"It's okay, I thought the exact same thing when I was first introduced to my giant flock of half brothers and sisters. It's not that bad though, once you get used to it. Most of us only see each other over summer vacation."

"Still it can't be easy to get along when you are so many."

"We manage, but I think I should try to catch up with Nico. It was nice talking to you again, let's do it again another time, but try not to eavesdrop next time all right? It's rude."

Will winked to them and patted Harry's shoulder before he too ran down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8: The Library

**Nico pov.**

Nico had retired to the guestroom after the talk with the young magicians. It was a simple room with two beds at opposite walls and a small lounge area with four chairs and a fireplace. Nico laid on one of the beds and pondered on his conversation with Harry and his friends. They may have incredible abilities, but they were still just children and behaved like any other children with they're harsh judgement of people they didn't like. It really pissed him off. It brought back too many buried grudges that should stay buried.

"Hey sunshine. You're okay?" Will asked with a concerned look on his face. He was standing in the doorway and looked like he didn't really know whether to go in or not.

"Yeah I'm fine. And don't call me sunshine."

A smile grew on Will's face at the snide comment. He knew nothing was really wrong if Nico wanted to bicker about stupid stuff like nicknames. There might still be things on his mind, but he would tell him when he was ready.

"Why? It's true! You are the sunshine in my life, who lights up the world when everything seems dark."

Nico rolled his eyes lovingly at his dorky boyfriend. "You're such a sap."

"Only for you my dear."

"Gods save my for the cheesiness!" Nico said smiling and threw his pillow at the other boy. Will caught is effortlessly and asked with a glint in his eyes. "Are you challenging me?"

Nico didn't say anything but only picked up the other pillow and made the universal 'come at me' sign with his free hand. It evolved into a full-on pillow fight that went on for minutes. The two young boys smacked each other and yelled battle cries and just allowed themselves to be children for a moment. The real world and their problems could wait, just for a little while, as they exchanged hit for hit with their harmless wepons. The fight stopped when they were both laughing too hard to continue. They threw themselves side by side in the bed, both breathing heavily.

They stayed like that for some time, just looking at each other, before Will cautiously asked "You looked a bit uncomfortable at dinner. Was there something wrong?"

Nico nodded slowly. "I think so. You remember the guy Lupin, right?"

"Professor Lupin yeah. What 'bout him?"

"I don't know. Something about him just feels off. I'm itching whenever he's near."

Will frown thoughtfully "You were scratching your arm a lot when you sat beside him. Can I see it for a moment?"

Nico rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm. The arm was pale and had five long scares from when Lycan had scratched him, back when he had shadow-traveled halfway across the world with the Pallas Athena. They hadn't faded yet and stood out in stark contracts to his normally pale skin. Today however his skin was filled with small red dots.

"You do have a slight rash." Will said while lightly feeling the irritated skin. "It looks like an allergic reaction."

"But I'm not allergic to anything." Nico was also frowning now.

"You can develop allergies at any point in life."

"So you think I'm allergic to Lupin?" Nico was raising his brow. It was not unheard of that people could be allergic to different kinds of monster. There was a girl at camp who always sneezed when the harpies were near. But Lupin did not have feathers or fur, at least not visible, so what was he reaction to?

"Could be. You did say something was off about him. I trust your gut-feeling Nico, if you think he might be a monster then I believe you."

Nico's eyes shone gratefully, he was still getting used to this unconditionally trust Will showed him. "What should we do about him then?"

"I think we should just lay low at the moment; he does not seem to know who or what we are, but we'll keep an eye on him, just in case."

The son of Hades nodded in agreement and the two fell into a comfortable silence.

"So there's a few hours before curfew. Do you wanna go to the library and see if we can find anything about your mom?" Will asked, breaking the silence.

"Do you know the way to the library?" his boyfriend asked doubtfully.

Will smiled. "No but I know someone who does." The blond rose from the bed and smooth his hair a bit, before he called out a bit hesitant. "Tabby? You there?"

A loud pop could be heard before a small creature appeared in the room. Nico was out of the bed in seconds and ready to fight. Will placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Relax Nico. This is Tabby, she's friendly. Tabby this is my friend Nico."

"Have you been here the entire time?" Nico asked with an edge in his voice.

"Good evening master Will, master Nico. No Tabby has not been in this room before master Will called for me. A house elf can always hear when her masters call for her and all Hogwarts guests are Tabby's masters. Now what can Tabby do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could show us to the library?" Will asked sweetly.

Tabby nodded enthusiastic so her big ears looked like the flapping wings of a bird. "Yes I can, I can. It would be Tabby's pleasure to help master Will and his friend. This way, this way." She said and becount them to follow her.

Nico gave Will a doubting look, clearly thinking this was very weird, but the blond just smiled cheerfully and went after the small creature.

Tabby showed them up a couple of stairs and down some hall in a fast pace but always making sure they were keeping up with her. She seemed to have boundless energy. She stopped outside an open door.

"Here we are masters. Is there anything else Tabby can do for you? Can you find your way back again?"

"I think we can manage. Thank you for your help Tabby." Will nudge Nico so he also muttered a thank you to the house elf. Tabby beamed at them before snapping her fingers and disappeared again.

"Well that was not strange at all." Nico said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know, I think something's fishy with the house elves too. But we can talk about that later, right now we need to research your mom." Will bowed and hold out his arm to let Nico walk through the door. "After you my dear."

"Dork." Nico said with a smile and an eyeroll.

They entered a room with more books then Nico had seen in his entire life. Not that Nico had seen many books before, reading had never really been a priority. The last time he had been in a library was with his sister when they went to the military school Westover Hall, and that was years ago. This library was at least ten times bigger. There were hundreds of books and they had no idea about where they should start. Nico mostly felt like giving up since neither of them were the most skilled readers, and this seemed to be a challenge far beyond their abilities. Lucky Will was with him. Will had an entirely different approach to this kind of dilemmas. He turned to an old woman who sat at a table right beside the door, and asked her, with a big smile, where they could find books about the old wizard families.

The old crow looked at the with disdain, like she could see that they were troublemakers, but reluctantly told them. "The section on genealogy is ten rows down and to the left." She looked down her nose on them through her reading glasses and told them she wouldn't tolerate any disturbance of the peace in her library.

They thanked the mean old witch and followed her directions.

It was a surprise when they found the right section. There right in front of them were Hermione Granger with her arms filled with books. Nico squiremed and could just make out the title of one of them '_A History of the Europe's Most Essential Pure-Blood Families_.'

"Oh" she said startled when she saw them "Hello, wh-what are you doing here?"

"We're here to research Nico's family." Will told her brightly. "What about you?"

The young girl became flustered and backed away a few steps as if she was trying to get away from the conversation. "I was just.. doing some research for… homework. Yes that's it I'm just doing homework." She rambled fanatically, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, but Nico interrupted her ramblings.

"You're here for the same reason, right?" He asked her with a raised eyebrow.

The young girl nodded, embarrassed that she had been caught red handed.

"Have you found anything interesting then?"

"Uh well no I haven't even opened the books yet. But are you not mad that I am looking into your family history?" She asked in wonder, clearly having expected him to be furious.

Nico just shrugged. "Not really. I mean if there is anything in those books, then it is clearly public knowledge meant for everyone. I can't tell you which books you can and can't read. But I would still like to see those books as well."

"Yes of course, I have enough books for everyone here. You can just pick one." She smiled broadly.

"I call dibs on the one that looks the least boring." Will said quickly to with Nico just rolled his eyes. "It's books about genealogy Will, they're all boring."

They had been sitting in silence for what felt like hours before Hermione let out a little gasp.

"What did you find?" Nico asked slightly concerned

"It's nothing!" Hermione quickly said and closed the book she was reading.

"It's clearly not nothing Hermione!" Nico said harshly. He could feel the anger surfacing, his patient already wearing thin from all the reading he had attempted. "I have nothing against you looking into my family, but don't you dare hide anything from me. It's my family and I deserve to know them."

Hermione paled and backed away from the angry teen, but she held her hands up in a peaceful gesture. "I'm sorry Nico, it's just… It's not very pleasant things it says about your family's history… I thought perhaps it would be better if you didn't know."

"You don't get to decide that."

"I know. I just don't think I would want to know if it were my family."

"Hermione stop stalling and just get on with it." Will placed a calming hand on Nico's shoulder. It didn't do anything to stop the aggravation Nico felt, but he appreciated the silence show of support.

"Alright if you're sure you want to know." She said hesitantly, giving him time to change his mind. "Your family were some of the dark wizard Grindelwald's first and most loyal followers and they participated in many muggle murdering."

A cold feeling of dread settled in Nico's stomach. "That doesn't sound good, but I'm not sure if I understand all of what you said."

"Gellert Grindelwald was or is, he's still alive, a pure blood fanatic. He started the Global wizarding war in 1930 because he believed wizards and witches were superior to nonmagical people. He wanted the wizarding world to rule over the muggles. A lot of people lost their lives because of him. Your ancestor Giovanni and Angela Di Angelo joined Grindelwald together with their son Marco Di Angelo back in 1900 when he first started to gather followers. They were apparently very zealous in their devotion to Grindelwald's agenda and participated in many muggle murdering."

Nico placed his head in his hands while the young witch told him of his family's crimes. He should have known, somehow, that even his mortal family wasn't good people. He didn't know why he expected differently, but it still left him with a hollow feeling inside and a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Most of the Di Angelos died in the Global Wizarding war and the rest were sentenced for life in prison for their crimes. That's why people were so surprised when they heard you were a Di Angelo. The last recorded birth in the family were over 60 years ago in 1932 a boy named Nico like you, but he and his mother, Maria Di Angelo, and sister, Bianca Di Angelo, vanished without a trace a year after his birth. They were assumed dead, since no one could find them. That must be your grandfather, right? I mean you are named after him."

"Perhaps." Nico said absentmindedly "Did you read anything more about Maria Di Angelo in there?"

"It says that she ran away with a man she wasn't married to. They don't have a name, but they think he might be the father of her children. After that it doesn't say anything more about her. I think it was on purpose, getting pregnant with a man you weren't married to was very shameful back then, especially if he wasn't a wizard. They practically erased her from the family history."

"Luckily they couldn't erase her school history." Will said with a grin. "I found something interesting, I think you should see."

Will slid an open book over to Nico. The page it was open on showed a picture of a group of young adults under the title '7th years Slytherins, class of 1916'. There were to many in the picture to really see an individual person and it didn't help that they moved around, but under the picture was a list of names.

"See your mo.. um ancestor's name is right here." Will pointed at the name eagerly. "Maria Di Angelo 3rd row, 6th from the right. That would make her the girl right there!" Will placed his finger under a dark haired girl.

"She's beautiful." Hermione exclaimed after she had asked the other people in the picture to move a bit.

"Yeah I can really see the family resemblance." Will said with a subtle wink in Nico's direction, which earned him a soft shove. Hermione didn't seem to notice the two boys' goofing around, she was too deep in thought over this new mystery.

"But why would she go to Hogwarts when she's Italian? There are magic schools in that part of Europe, even Beauxbatons Academy of Magic would be closer. It's in France." She added when she saw the two boys' confused stares.

"Normally you would go to the school closes too you, but it is possible to go to another one, especially if you come from a influential family like this one seemed to be."

"We have to look into it another day." Will said as he looked at the clock. "The library closes in 3 minutes."

"Can we meet up again tomorrow?" Hermione asked eagerly. "I want to find out more about your family. Maybe we can even figure out what happened to Maria and how the rest of your family survived!"

"Uhm sure…" Nico said uncertainly. The young witch smiled broadly showing of her big front teeth. "That's great let's talk more at breakfast, alright?"

The two boys nodded dumbfounded at her new attitude towards them. It seemed they had gotten in her good books.

The young witch waved them goodbye and ran out with a spring in her steps.

**AN: Hello all my wonderful readers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Thank you so much to everyone how reviewed this story. You're the best and deserve all the hugs and cookies you want. Whenever I am in a bad mood I go back and read your comments again and it instantly makes me happier. It means so much to me that you take the time to write a comment. **

**Someone asked me if I planned on parring Harry with someone. That is not the plan for this fic.**

**On a side note, do any of you know of some good music I can write to? I normally listen to rock, but it doesn't really help with keeping my concentration. **


End file.
